


Finish Line Frosting

by CastellanZilla



Category: Kamen Rider, Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: Frottage, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Grinding, Hand Jobs, M/M, Public Hand Jobs, Semi-Public Sex, Sex on Furniture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 16:19:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8923942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastellanZilla/pseuds/CastellanZilla
Summary: After establishing a friendship, Kiriya wants to take it a step further with the genius gamer. Showing him that sometimes coming in second place isn't always a bad thing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This has been in my brain for some time and needed to be written out. Pure smut, no substance.

The CR was dark. Good. No need for prying eyes to witness what was about to go on. Kiriya waited for Emu to get the door open, hovering extremely close to the younger man. The biker man pressed up against the other only briefly, before heading into the room. "So, are we really going to do this?" Emu gave Kiriya a bemused look at the question, "You said that you were going to trust me..." The older Rider grinned, "Guess I did say that." 

Emu crossed the distance between them, pausing for a moment before crashing his lips against the other man. There was no affection or love in the action, simple and precise, it was merely an act of pure instinct. Hands roamed everywhere, undoing some clothing as they managed to move over to the nearest sturdy surface. The table. "Wait...wait...we eat here!" Kiriya chuckled at Emu's outburst, "You mean cake boy eats here. I think giving his eating space a nice coating of icing would be very fitting, don't you?" The intern gave the examiner a knowing look, which turned to slight surprise as Kiriya gently pushed him down onto the table. Pulling up his shirt, Kiriya began nipping and kissing Emu's chest, making the younger male bite back a small moan. 

Lazer, without missing a beat, undid Ex-Aid's belt with his skilled hands. He could feel the other's arousal begging to be released from it's final restriction, but Kiriya decided to wait. He enjoyed being a tease. "Why are you taking this slow? Thought you were a racer..." Emu bucked up his hips, not too keen on being denied. "You want to finish the game too quick, I'll guide you to the finish line the proper way." He was hard too and he could understand Emu's frustrations, but letting go this early in the race wasn't what he wanted. Best to drag this out as long as possible. Kiriya finally lowered the last barrier, smirking as Emu's cock sprang to life. "Not bad. Sporting more of a sword than a hammer, eh?" Emu rolled his eyes at the comment, raising his hips to demonstrate he was still waiting for some relief. 

Taking some pity on the other Rider, Kiriya ran his fingers along the shaft with feather light touches. Emu groaned, lifting his head to get a better view. "So...you're a liar and a tease..." There was a soft laugh, "And you're prideful and impatient. We both have our flaws." Kiriya finally encircled his hand around the needy dick, squeezing gently. With swift, deliberate strokes he worked Emu into a quivering mess. While still working the pink Rider, Kiriya reached down to unbuckle his own pants, maneuvering them down his legs. He exposed his own dick, stroking it a few times. Emu was practically drooling at the sight, his eyes firmly locked onto Kiriya's crotch. The bike Rider took note of the attention, internally being a bit proud of himself. "This your first time with another guy, kid?" Emu glared at the 'kid' bit, but didn't acknowledge it. "This is my first time altogether..." It was said with some hint of hesitation, probably from shame. "Nothing wrong with that, you focused on your career. Even that surprised Kiriya a bit, being supportive. Maybe he was getting attached to the other man, which wasn't something he planned for at all. 

"Well, since I've decided to not go all in on you, I know of other ways to get you into a finisher..." Crawling atop the other, Kiriya positioned himself so both of their hardened cocks deliciously ground against each other. Emu hissed in pleasure, throwing his head back. "Like that, huh?" Kiriya performed some expert thrusting motions, leaning up enough to wrap his one hand around both of them. The Action gamer curled his back, aching to get more of that friction, "Why aren't...you going all the way...?" With a firm kiss, Lazer almost looked lovingly at the other, "Because if we are gonna go that far, it needs to be a bit more romantic than here..." 

Stroking both their dicks in tune with his thrusts, Kiriya masterfully worked both of them into needy whores, sensing that the two of them weren't far from orgasm. His name was being moaned and occasionally shouted from Ex-Aid's lips and this pleased the Racing gamer even more. Of all his conquests, this was the most exciting for him. "Getting close? I bet you are. The Pro isn't number one at something, after all. Gonna finish second here..." And almost on cue, Emu bucked, spilling himself all over Kiriya's hand. With the game over, Kiriya concentrated solely on himself, stroking until he too felt orgasmic bliss. His mess mixed with Emu's all over the younger male's stomach, allowing for Kiriya to be happy with his work. 

"Guess we need to get cleaned up? Join me in the shower and we can play with our joysticks some more." He pulled Emu off of the table, who glanced back at it. "If Hiiro ever finds out he won't be happy..." Kiriya haphazardly put himself back into his jeans, "So? He deserves it." Emu followed Kiriya's actions, who then led him to the showers for more...fun.


End file.
